The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
This application relates in general to well treatment such as stimulation of wells penetrating subterranean formations, and more specifically to fracture stimulation by injection of fluid into a fracture to form regions of low resistance to flow through the fracture for the production of hydrocarbons.
Various methods are known for fracturing a subterranean formation to enhance the production of fluids therefrom. In the typical application, a pressurized fracturing fluid hydraulically creates and propagates a fracture. The fracturing fluid carries proppant particulates into the extending fracture. When the fracturing fluid is removed, the fracture does not completely close from the loss of hydraulic pressure; instead, the fracture remains propped open by the packed proppant, allowing fluids to flow from the formation through the proppant pack to the production wellbore.